tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Marianne Atkinson
Marianne Atkinson (born Marianne Freeze in 1981) is a minor character in Manchester Chronicles. An American-born socialite, Marianne is the second wife of British entrepreneur Jeremy Atkinson and step-mother to Helena Atkinson. Addicted to the use of Chips, Marianne likes to use them on women to turn them into her lovers. Biography Marianne was born in Cincinnati in the United States, the youngest of three children. In addition to being the youngest, Marianne was also the only girl, her more traditional birth family as a result spoiling her. Popular at first for the fruits the attention she was given, Marianne grew up to become a social queen. The Vice President of her high school's student Council, Marianne was also Homecoming Queen and thought to have a bright future. Unfortunately Marianne's grades were not good enough to get her into the liberal arts colleges she was interested in, and from there her ambitions began to falter. After three years of dropping out of community college programs Marianne got a chance, recruited as on-air talent for the Cincinnati news. Despite a lack of understanding in the subject Marianne became a popular weather reporter, showing a mastery of projecting confidence in front of a green screen. Recruited by the local Global News Agency affiliate, Marianne ended up soon traveling to major GNA events in both Washington D.C. and New York. It was while in New York that Marianne met Jeremy Atkinson. Jeremy, fresh off of a divorce, quickly seduced Marianne. After a week-long courtship Marianne realized Jeremy was the key to changing her life and discreetly pushed him to propose. Upon getting engaged Marianne moved to Manchester, hoping to leave Cincinnati far behind. Marianne bonded with Jeremy's daughter Helena Atkinson, though it took some time for them to see eye-to-eye, especially since Marianne had accepted her role as a trophy wife. Working to impress the local socialites, Marianne was able to quickly pick up a sophisticated Manchester accent, in part with help from Connie Cobb. Ignorant of Jeremy's criminal dealings, Marianne was caught off-guard when he was arrested for various crimes, including use of Chips. In addition to gaining significant control over Jeremy's assets upon his arrest Marianne also discovered Jeremy's extra stash of Type-7 and chips. Not wanting to lose Connie, someone Jeremy had chipped, Marianne did the same, as a result becoming addicted to the power she could wield. While attending the Friends in Need Charity Ball Marianne, with Connie's help, tested out a chip on Karen Barker, wanting to explore her sexual interest in other women. The test worked out, though Karen grew paranoid thanks to the encounter. Beyond the sexual control she now had, Marianne also looked to regain lost social footing, so she turned Helena's birthday party into a major social affair. At the party Marianne fired Miroslava Viktorov after she ruined Jenny Mao's dress and also targeted Priscilla Trafford as her next sexual conquest. Chipped during a dance, Prissy proved to be a better partner than Marianne could have hoped for. Prissy ended up unchipped long enough to figure out what was going on, but while not showing active sexual interest in women she was into the idea of being dominated, and thus was willingly chipped by Marianne. The next day Marianne, feeling more secure than in a long time, happily enjoyed a shopping spree with her new friend. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'7.5" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Special Notes: Possesses Strong British Accent Relationships Family * Jeremy Atkinson, Husband * Helena Atkinson, Step-Daughter * Heidi Freeze, Cousin Staff * Connie Cobb * Miroslava Viktorov (Formerly) Friends * Lenora Hunter-Weston * Priscilla Trafford Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * Manchester Chronicles: After the Ball * Manchester Chronicles: Cocktails, Statues and Secrets * Manchester Chronicles: Discoveries of a Hypnotic Mind Trivia * Marianne is based on actress Desi Lydic, who was frozen in an episode of The Daily Show. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles